1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to method and device adapted to improve and aid driving of vehicles by users, as well as, improves traffic flow.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The present invention relates to traffic lights and traffic control and can be used on roads which have a traffic light for traffic control.
Traffic lights are well known and widely utilized. A standard traffic light is formed as a device in which successively a green signal is turned on, then a yellow (or orange/amber) signal is turned on, and then a red signal is turned on, to signal to pedestrians and motorists. While green signal is on it is allowed to proceed, while the red signal is on it is not allowed to proceed and while a yellow signal (following green signal or red signal) is desirable to change status (e.g. start proceeding or stop proceeding).
The yellow light is normally long enough to permit motorists either clear the intersection or stop before the intersection. If a motorist is very near the intersection when the yellow signal appears, he can probably cross the intersection at a normal traffic speed. If the motorist is some distance from the intersection at the beginning of the yellow light interval, a stop is in place.
A dilemma zone exists at a distance from the intersection whereat upon actuation of the yellow signal; the motorist could conceivably either stop before the intersection or proceed through it before the red light interval. Upon encountering a yellow signal in the dilemma zone, a motorist must decide in a few seconds or less whether to proceed or stop. The ability to stop or proceed on the yellow light is affected by the following in general casual, factors: the driver's reaction time; the vehicle's breaking performance; the speed of the vehicle; the vehicle acceleration performance; the road surface coefficient of friction (may be affected by weather); the proximity of following vehicle. All these factors must be quickly taken into account by the driver resulting in a decision if to stop prior intersection or to pass the intersection.
Another aspect may be an unevenly traffic flow control due to unexpected acceleration/deceleration of vehicles approaching intersection with traffic light indications due to traffic light signal transition. For example, A vehicle approaching an intersection with a traffic red light signal, at a distance of 100 m, may decrease its speed although the traffic light signal is about to change to a green signal.
Prior art presents a vast variety of traffic light devices. The industry has attempted to solve the problem by offering electronic devices, which work in association with conventional traffic light indicators by counting down the time remaining before the light change. U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,805 B1, titled “traffic light”, where a digital color display indicates the remaining time until the traffic light signal is changing. Another example to this approach may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,330,130 B2, titled “apparatus for displaying the remaining time of a traffic light”, where a programmable visual and pictorial display defined within the light indicators of the traffic light structure.
The industry has attempted to improve traffic light signal brightness by introducing different illumination devices such as LED and by introducing different optical systems in or on the traffic light such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,296 B2, titled “signaling device for traffic signals”, where a device is presented for collimating a traffic signal by Fresnel optical system.